Agni
Agni is the 5th Zen-level god of Fire. He is the patron of the 7th month. Despite his billions of years in age, he has a youthful and joking personality, usually referring to himself as his alter ego Babo Kim (earlier Webtoons translators used Idioty Smith). He is known for his absurdly honest nature by all major suras and gods. He resides in the human realm as a summoned god whose power is restricted by the vigor of his summoner. He is currently summoned by Brilith Ruin but was previously summoned by her mother, Jibril Ajes. Appearance As his alter ego, Agni appears as a young man dressed with a hooded, tight black shirt with long sleeves, on top of another orange hooded shirt. His black tight trousers and black shoes complete his attire. He also wears a pair of round glasses, on which he carved spirals for unknown reasons (knowing his nature, it was probably meant as a joke). His hair is short, orange and spiky, and he reveals red-orange eyes when he takes off his absurd glasses. Being a god, he is very attractive. As the God Agni, he usually is bare-chested and wears just an orange skirt that reaches the ankles. When revealing his true nature, his hair also become longer, reaching his hips, while maintaining the same orange color. His hair also seems to have a fire-like nature, and it often appears to be literally made of flames. Agni changes colors depending on his emotional state, similar to the color range of stars with the exception of blue: red (coolest) - orange - yellow - white (hottest). Personality Contrary to the tales about a cruel god who rules the afterlife (as Leez believes thanks to the bedtime tales she heard during childhood, and which Currygom says is his true nature), to Brilith Ruin (and women in general, it seems), Agni is a rather carefree god, always playing around with her. He rarely reveals his serious and thoughtful side, partially because he tries to avoid worrying Brilith unnecessarily—since she has her responsibilities as the Fire priest of Atera to bear, and because his powers, if not controlled, put Brilith's health at risk. This is also the main reason he summoned his sword to fight during the second attack on Atera. He uses less of her vigor when he summons the Sword of Hellfire with the help of the Staff of Agni. Only Brilith and the mysterious person he is looking for are his weaknesses, and if they are in danger, Agni easily loses his temper, becoming so hot his fire turns white. So far only Gandharva has been able to exploit this weakness. Since he is a god, he has the power of insight, a power he does not wish to reveal to Brilith because it would widen the rift between them, a situation he wants to avoid. However, this same power makes him able to understand human feelings, and lets him show his caring side to Leez, who was still crying after the loss of her family and village. He is also the only god of Nature who sympathizes with the suras and would prefer to fight them fairly, not initiating any fight or hunt against them, and actually helping some of them if given the opportunity. This leads to the other gods excluding him when they plan to attack nastikas, because he interferes with his own side. Agni enjoys everything he eats without exception, even though he internally "burns" his food instead of digesting it, so he never needs to use a toilet. Since Brilith does not give him any food (since he is a god, after all), he sometimes goes out into the city to do repairs, accepting money as a reward (he never asks for it), and either spending it on food or donating it to the poor. He has been shown enjoying or craving foods such as skewered mushrooms, curry soda, and dried persimmon chips. Notes * Agni is one of twelve characters that appear in the Prologue. He represents the gods, with the word Gods being crossed out and replaced with "an unemployed idiot"." * He apparently loves to eat dried persimmon chips in bed. * Gandharva refers to him as a fair and righteous god. * Even to the suras, he is known by the name of his alter ego. He is also known as someone with an awful taste for art. * In Hindu mythology, Agni is the god of fire, usually depicted with two heads. Agni is Sanskrit for "fire," and the English word "ignite" is derived from it. References es:Agni